This invention relates generally to gas distribution systems and more particularly concerns apparata used to effect meter changes in operational customer gas lines.
Gas companies replace natural gas meters because of unreliability, damage and because changes are required by government regulations. Meter "time" change-outs are dictated by the governing body within the state in which the utility company is operating. This is done to ensure the accuracy of the metering equipment to assure that the customer is receiving the energy for which he is charged. Meter change-outs are normally conducted at 10 to 15 year intervals.
The natural gas distribution industry has a longstanding problem with these meter changes. Gas meter changes generally require disconnection of gas service to the residential or commercial customer. If the gas company does not have access to the customer's premises, the company technician must return to the meter site when access is available so that appliance pilot lights can be lighted, service connections checked, and the customer's equipment evaluated.
The gas company's ideal situation during meter change-outs is to provide the customer with a continuous gas supply so that uninterrupted service to the customer is maintained. This eliminates the need for these additional service calls. There are two methods presently used for maintaining such continuous service.
In one method, the gas company installs fittings for a meter bypass when the original meter piping is installed. A "tee" fitting with a valve and metal plug is installed on the gas company's side of the meter with a shutoff valve just above the tee fitting. On the customer's side of the meter, a second tee fitting with a valve and plug is installed just above the ground and a shutoff valve is installed just above the tee fitting. In performing the change-out, the service technician removes the plug from the company's side of the meter installation and connects a flexible hose with a temporary pressure regulator. The other end of the hose is connected to the customer's tee after the customer's plug is removed. The gas company's shutoff valve is then closed, forcing gas through the "bypass" flexible hose into the customer's service line. The customer's shutoff valve is then closed. The meter change-out is thus made without interruption of natural gas service to the consumer. The problem with this method is that it readily lends itself to gas theft by bypassing the meter unit.
In the other method, a tee with a plug is installed between the top of the meter and the customer's service line. For change-out, complicated by-pass equipment is required. A single piece, neoprene type rubber bag is attached to the tee by a stretch fit to secure the pneumatic integrity of the system. A complex series of steps is required to remove the plug and connect an external gas supply cylinder through the bag to the tee while maintaining pneumatic integrity. This method is expensive, painstaking, time-consuming and befrought with potential for failure in operation and defects in equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a meter bypass swivel connector which facilitates change-out of a meter without interruption of customer service. It is a further object of this invention to provide a meter bypass swivel connector which does not lend itself to gas theft by bypassing the meter unit.